<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Offer You A Warm Embrace by dazedastrophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472922">Offer You A Warm Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile'>dazedastrophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, Romance, little moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK and Carlos share a moment before the new year arrives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Offer You A Warm Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK pulls his jacket closer to his body as a shiver runs down his spine. He is currently sitting in the backyard of the Ryder's home, the annual New Year’s Eve celebrations in full swing. It was his first one, although he had spent months hearing about how amazing the festivities were. Another rush of cold air hits him causing his body to shake. He can’t understand why he is so cold. He had grown up in New York City for goodness sake. Austin winters should really be nothing for him. But for some reason, he was unable to shake the feeling from his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around the yard, complete with a fire and a table full of hot chocolate, he sees his crew all deep in conversations with one another. They are all laughing, full and bright smiles on their faces as they joke around. The family they have developed with each other is one of the highlights of TK’s year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles before his gaze moves until it lands on his boyfriend. Carlos stands a few feet away, his one hand in the pocket of his pants and the other holding a cup of hot chocolate. TK instantly feels his cheeks warm under a blush. Leave it to Carlos to save him even from something as simple as being cold. Their relationship, brand new but so secure and loving, was yet another highlight. TK still couldn’t believe how fast his feelings for Carlos had blossomed within him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if Carlos could feel him staring, he turns to look, making eye contact with TK. A beautiful and radiate smile spreads across his boyfriend’s lips. TK would never tire of that smile. It was one of his absolute favourite things about Carlos Reyes. He watches Carlos excuse himself from the conversation he was in with Grace and Paul before he turns and begins to walk towards TK. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey babe.” TK says as he approaches. “Having fun?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. How about you?” Carlos says as he takes a seat next to TK on the swing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much fun.” TK replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s then that TK notices how close Carlos’ body is to his and how much heat is radiating off of him. That was yet another wonderful thing about Carlos, the man never got cold. It was amazing. TK froze his entire life and yet, there are people in the world who have nothing but warmth in their bodies. TK leans closer to him, trying to gather as much heat as he can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ty, are you okay?” Carlos asks and TK freezes in his mission of attempting to basically crawl into Carlos' lap. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m just a little cold is all. I’ll be okay.” TK whispers. “Just need a little warmth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos smiles before he leans closer and moves to grab TK’s hand but jumps when he makes contact with TK’s skin. “Jesus, TK, your hands.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re alright.” TK whispers, although he was lying big time. His hands were freezing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands are cold. Here, let me help.” Carlos whispers before he grabs TK’s hands in both of his. TK feels instant relief as Carlos’ warm touch hits his cold skin and a whole new shiver runs through his body. “Better?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK smiles. “Much better, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things go quiet between them as they sit huddled together, TK’s head on Carlos’ shoulder. TK has never been in a relationship where the silences have felt so comfortable. But him and Carlos can certainly go long periods without speaking, reading books, watching television, doing mindless tasks. They can just bask in each other’s presence while allowing the soft touches of their fingertips against one another’s skin to do all the talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Carlos says, his voice soft as he breaks TK from his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Us. How lucky I am to have you.” TK whispers, as he stares down at their hands before he finally looks up to match Carlos’ warm gaze. “How lucky I am to have all of this. The 126, my dad, you — it’s all so amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos grins. “I agree. I feel just as lucky.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK leans up to place a light kiss onto Carlos’ cheek. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos opens his mouth to, what TK hopes, return the favour but another voice interrupts him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright!” Grace’s light voice calls through the backyard. “It’s almost time so everyone get ready!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK smiles as everyone begins to count down and everything seems to fall into slow motion. It’s like being in the most wonderful, picture perfect moment. He looks to each of his crew members, all safe from the harms that their job brings them for the night. To his father, alive and well, a fact that a few months ago, TK would have never thought would be true. Then finally, to Carlos and the moment they were sharing, so full of love and support. Everything that they could potentially grow into. It was truly like living in a dream and he would never like to wake up. Ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Five.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Four. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos looks at TK and he leans in to bring their lips together and in the distance, TK can hear fireworks going off. He thinks it was the perfect metaphor for the feeling that explodes from within him every time he’s with Carlos. The kiss is soft and full of every memory they had made in the months when they were first starting up. But TK knows it was also full of a promise for the year coming. That they would always be safe, as long as they were together. As long as their </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> were together and safe, they could take on the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally break, they place their foreheads together. “Happy New Year, Ty. I love you.” Carlos whispers into the space between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, Carlos. I love you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies meld into each other once again, their hands intertwined, their heads resting against one another and they stay like that for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With their hearts connected, having a conversation all of their own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! I hope everyone is safe and happy!</p>
<p>As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! &lt;3</p>
<p>Title taken from "Make You Feel My Love" by Sleeping At Last.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>